1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to the electrical connector assembly having mated plug connector and receptacle connector by magnetic forces with reliable alignment therebetween.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,385,471 discloses the connector assembly having a first connector with a retractable probe contact originally extending beyond the corresponding mating surface and a second connector with a stationary pad contact constantly coplanar with the corresponding mating surface wherein the first connector and the second connector are mated with each other via magnetic forces. Anyhow, the alignment between the first connector and the second connector along the mating direction is essentially made by the peripheral structures of the housing rather than the intimately mated probe contact and pad contact. In addition, the traditional alignment structure formed by the housing of the connector may include corresponding protruding structures and/or the recessed structures, thus jeopardizing the even and smooth configuration on an appearance thereof.
An improved alignment structures for use with the electrical connector assembly is desired.